A true friendship survives every nightmare
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: After the events in Sugar Rush, Ralph still suffers from nightmares, though he knows the danger is over. How good that he has a little friend who can help him in those dark times of his life...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN WRECK IT RALPH!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

_I honestly doubt that anyone will read this, but I upload it anyways.  
Wreck it Ralph belongs to one of my most favorite Disney movies up to date.  
Wonderful movie with awesome characters and did I ever tell you how much I love King Candy? ;)  
_

_He is also the reason why the beginning of this story turned out pretty dark, just as a little warning ;). _

_I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language  
_

_**And I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^.  
And comments also show me that you, as my reader, shows sincere interest in my stories. Thank you for the support**_

* * *

**A true friendship survives every nightmare**

He ran as fast as his feet carried him and he never let the target out of his eyes.

Below him, the ground shook, as he followed him through the candy cane forest.

A mad laugh swelled up behind him, but he ignored it.

His eyes remained fixed on the little girl who was tied up and hanging from one of the last remaining Candy Cane trees, not too far away from him. She yelled something at him, when she saw him, but he couldn't understand her over the raging sounds of the monster behind him.

"Hold on, Vanellope!" he screamed at her and he was about to leap to the Candy Cane tree, cling to him and climb up to his little friend to rescue her. But he didn't get that far, because before he even managed to jump upwards, he was seized by powerful claws, which grabbed his legs and pulled him backwards; away from the tree.

"Ralph!"

Vanellope screamed and her eyes widened in fear, as she watched the cruel spectacle helplessly and how King Candy, or what was once King Candy, grabbed her best friend and, madly laughing, pulled him away from the tree which she was tied to.

Ralph wheezed, as the air got squeezed out of his lungs, as he was pressed against the hard ground. Where sweets and cocoa powder used to cover the ground, there was nothing left but cold stones. The Cybugs had almost completely eaten this world.

The claws, that held him to the ground, pushed even deeper into his chest, making him scream in pain, but even that was stifled quickly when a second clawed hand wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed to the point of stifling any further sounds.

"Long time no see, Ralph," the former king of this game world said, as he slowly leaned over him. His lips twisted into a broad, sardonic grin, which presented two rows of razor-sharp fangs, making Ralph shiver.

"You are not real! You're dead!" Ralph managed to press out and he desperately tried to get the sharp claws off his neck.

"You _thought_ I was dead, but as you can see, I'm alive! But you...soon you won't be alive anymore, and you know what's the most beautiful thing about it? This time, your little friend has to watch you die before her very own eyes!"

The dark words were followed by crazy laughter.

Ralph heard Vanellope scream, but he barely paid attention to it, could only concentrate on what was happening in front of him, when King Candy took his hand off his chest and raised it for one last devastating blow that would tear him to little pieces.

"You should have never gone Turbo..." grinned the monster above him.

And then the claws darted down on him...

With a scream, Ralph awoke and his eyes opened in panic and it took a few moments before he realized that he had just had a nightmare.

He was back in Sugar Rush, but it looked the same as usual. Sweets where you just looked and no lonely wasteland. His eyes went on, before they spotted Vanellope, who looked at her friend, completely stunned.

"Damn it, Ralph! What was that?"

She sounded as if she had just had the fright of her life and apparently she really had; as he had just screamed like he had been murdered.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you."

Even his voice trembled a bit. Damn nightmares! Almost every night he had to fight with them and almost every night it was King Candy who chased him. But this nightmare had been by far the worst.

"You didn't mean to scare me? Ralph, half Sugar Rush must have heard your screaming. What was going on? You suddenly fell asleep and then you pull off such a number here and almost scare me to death!"

Once again he looked around and quickly realized that he had fallen asleep at the table. He remembered that Vanellope had wanted to show him something. Then they had gone to her castle and seated themselves at a table in an adjoining room of the throne room, after the young princess had brought in some stacks of paper on which she had written down all the changes that affected Sugar Rush. She wanted to hear Ralph's opinion and at some point he seemed to have fallen asleep. How embarrassing…

"I didn't want to fall asleep, really. It's just that I haven't had much sleep lately and...well...I've been suffering from nightmares since that King Candy thing and the last one was really nasty."

It gnawed at his pride to admit this, because he was still the villain in his game and villains were scared of nothing and no one!

But when he thought about it, he was sure that everyone, really everyone, would have been scared of King Candy. Even Bowser...and he already looked like one of the most terrifying monsters in the Arcade!

"I can understand you, Ralph. Sometimes I feel like I can't sleep at night. But do you know what I'm doing then?"

"What?"

"I just think of something beautiful and tada, the nasty dreams are gone. You should try this too."

"That's easier said than done, you know?"

"Oh, nonsense. All you have to do is recall your favorite memories. Let's start with it right away. So, what was your best experience before King Candy?"

"That I was permanently thrown from a house? That I always had to sleep in garbage after that?"

"Oh man…"

"Hey, don't gimme that look. That's not my fault. As a villain you don't have an easy life."

"But there must be a nice memory in your life?"

Ralph honestly thought about it, but he couldn't really think of something.

Until...yes, until he remembered this one very important thing...

His lips twisted into a smile so gentle that Vanellope raised one of her eyebrows, as she had never seen him smile like that before. Actually, she hardly saw him smile when she thought about it.

"There is something, which I would call my most beautiful memory."

The little princess pushed away the papers she had read before and leaned forward curiously.

"So? And that would be?"

His smile widened, as he looked at her.

"To have met you."

Vanellope's eyes widened and she was no longer capable of saying anything. Stunned, she stared at Ralph, whose lips twisted into a small grin at the sight.

"What? Don't tell me, that a cat got your tongue, our Majesty?"

Still staring at him stunned, Ralph saw how she tried desperately to say something and this sight seemed to be extremely amusing for him, because his grin became a bit wider.

"Are you serious about what you just said?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have said it, right?"

He saw her lips quiver and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, no! Please don't start crying. I didn't want to upset you!"

"I'm not crying, you fool! And even if I did, it's not because I think it's mean what you said!"

"Oh no?"

"Of course not! That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

Before Ralph even got the chance to say anything, the little racer jumped towards him and a little later the chair, he was sitting on, tipped backwards and they both landed laughing on the floor.

"Hey, easy there!" he laughed as he looked at Vanellope, who straddled his stomach, grinning and returned his playful gaze.

"You're not as bad as you always pretend to be, aren't you?" she teased him.

"Pfft, oh please. Of course I'm bad. The most evil villain in the whole Arcade!"

"Oh really, Major Bad Breath?"

"Hey! Watch what you say, you little monster!"

"Otherwise what, General stinky fart?"

"Otherwise I'll do _that_!"

A sharp scream went through the pink room, as Ralph's big hand darted out and tickled her. The princess was so surprised by this sudden attack that she couldn't react at first, but quickly she had caught herself again and launched a counterattack and soon the two friends were rolling over the ground, laughing and tickling each other.

Soon the bad nightmare and King Candy were completely forgotten and only joy and cheerfulness ruled on that day.

And Ralph realized something that day:

It was nice not to be alone anymore and to have someone whom he could call a true friend.

Yes, he was glad that he had met this cute little monster, because she managed to make his life a little bit sweeter every day...


End file.
